


A Balcony for Two

by thisnewjoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnewjoe/pseuds/thisnewjoe
Summary: Derek and Stiles discover that the pack seems to think they're together, and they do something about it.





	A Balcony for Two

It's Scott that they both overhear, the fond tone drawing Derek's attention, and the flat certainty of truth that catches Stiles' ear. The two men glance at each other across the loft and return just as quickly to their final cleanup tasks, making sure that everything after pack day is back the way Derek likes it. The loft door closes behind the exiting pack members, and Stiles listens as their voices fade down the hallway.

He turns when Derek shoves a pile of boxes over. There's a door there Stiles has never seen before. When Derek pushes the heavy iron door on its rusty hinges, Stiles jerks in a sympathy wince at the assault being made on the werewolf's super-sensitive hearing. This door certainly hasn't been opened in decades, and he's not sure why it's open now.

The werewolf grips two folding chairs and pauses in the opening, looking back at Stiles for a couple seconds before disappearing out the doorway. Is this the first time Derek has been out here? Is he the first non-Derek person to be out here since Derek bought the building? Stiles follows him out, cataloguing questions for later.

Derek watches the rainwater evaporate off the rooftops from his chair, a pace or so away from the second chair. Stiles takes his seat and a moment to appreciate the view. It's different without the old, dirty, distorted panes of the giant wall window in the way.

Derek's voice is soft when he speaks. "You heard Scott?"

"Yeah."

Derek adds a weak chuckle when he confesses, "It sounded almost like he thinks we're—— umm... _together_ -together, as you would probably say it."

"Yeah, I probably would," Stiles concedes, and then laughs nervously. He rubs his hands up and down his thighs once or twice before settling his palms on his knees. He stills himself and wills his weak human ears to pick-up the thrump-a-thrump of the other man's heart beating within that broad, muscular chest. A couple breaths later, he folds his hands in his lap. His legs bounce alternately, the nervous motion helping him settle into his thoughts and feelings a little more clearly.

Derek says nothing. He requires more time to than most to organize his thoughts and feelings. All of the pack have trained themselves to give Derek whatever time he needs.

Stiles waits maybe seven seconds before declaring, "I actually wouldn't mind if we tried something like that."

Derek nods. "Let's go out, Stiles. We should try one date. See what happens."

"Alright." Stiles grins and traces the roofline of the building across the street with his eyes. He looks down at his shoes, then glares at the ancient iron door. He returns to center, staring again at his shoes. A half-second later he grabs the arms of the chair and rises to a half-stand. With an awkward side-step that manages to scrape the chair against the window twice and drags two legs along the concrete floor, he gives a sincere apology, and parks within a handspan of Derek's armrest. His hand is in Derek's upturned palm before even realizes Derek had shifted position.

He feels the light hold of Derek's relaxed grasp. He looks at their hands together for a long time. When Derek finally says his name again, it is soft and beautiful. Stiles feels stinging in his own eyes when he sees the tear that slips down Derek's cheek, and which then traces the edge of the gentle smile that blossomed on Derek's happy face.

"We're gonna go on more than one date, Der-bear."

Derek sighs. "Don't call me that."

**Author's Note:**

> I shared this excerpt of a larger scene with my writing partner and she loved it immediately. I am keeping it as a self-contained scene instead of as a larger piece because I think it works well in this form.


End file.
